Wish Upon A Star
by primefangrl
Summary: bumblebee finds the love of his life, and all he wants is to be a real boy... OCxBB!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first fanfic so please no flames! this story is about Bumblebee and my character Amber... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Title: Wish upon a star  
Author: primefangrl  
Summary: bumblebee finds the love of his life, and all he wants is to be a real boy... OCxBB! 

"woohoo!" shouted Amber at the top of her lungs. "Summer vacation!" she ran down the front steps of her school, Mission City high, with her friend Caitlyn. Amber was wearing a cute demin mini with bright orange tights and yellow flats, with a owl city t shirt that had a lot of colors on it. She was 5'4" and skinny, with skin like porcelain an some frekcles but not too many.

Caitlyn was Amber's best friend since elementary school and they did everything together. She was just as pretty as amber, and was wearing some pink skinny jeans with a cool shirt from H&M that had a leopard print on it.

"i'm so excited about summer" her friend Caitlyn said .

"I know me too" Amber said, nodding. "you should totally come over toinight and we can order pizza and watch some movies!"

caitlyn looked down. "I... can't. Jason asked me out today in PE so i'm going out with him."

"what? how come you didn't tell me? fine. I guess I could go home and watch movies by myself anyways.

The problem with caitlyn was that she was always getting the guys, and not Amber. Even tho the two of them were best friends, Catilyn always had all the boyfriends and was always going out on dates. It made Amber wonder if she was ever going to find the boy of her dreams . Especially if her friend keeps taking them all!

Suddenly Jason walked up to the girls.

"hey, and you ready to go?" he said. Caitlyn blushed. "yeah! What are we seeing again?"

"oh I was thinking about taking you to see the new harry potter movie."

"omg i've been wanting to see that!" caitlyn squeed.

"good, cause I got our tickets already"

amber saw how white his teeth was and suddenly got jealous of her friend. "im gonna go home, guys. I'll see you later, cailyn. Have fun."

"see you, girl!"

Amber pulled out her shiny new iphone as she walked and put on some lady gaga to cheer herself up., tucking her long silky locks of brown hair behind her ears to put the headphones in.

it was a long walk back to her house and she didn't have a car yet, which really sucked. It was a nice walk though and she liked walking by herself because it gave her time to be alone. Even though mission city was in the middle of the desert, there were trees everywehere, and there was also a creek near the way she went to go home. And because it was summer and the desert, Amber decided to go for a little swim in the creek. "nobody will be there," she thought "they'll all be out partying"

she was beginning to sweat a lot in the hot air and wanted to take a little bit of a break anyways.

In 10 more minutes, she got there, sweating and feeling gross. The creek was at the bottom of a little hill next to the road, and there were lots of trees down there. She went down the path and didn't see anybody, so she figured it was safe to take everything off except her padded bra and undies.

The water was nice and cool against her warm, tanned skin. Little drops of water and sweat rolled down her body as she relaxed it the shallow water. After maybe half am hour, amber got out of the water and layed down on the little beach next to the creek. It was like sand at a real beach, so it was nice to lay on. So she layed down and closed her eyes to take a nap in the sun. because she was so tan, she knew wouldnt get burned.

After a while, amber drifted into a deep sleep, but then was woken up when somebody grabbed her wrists and covered her mouth.

"whats a pretty girl like you doing out here dressed like this?" said the voice.

Amber's eyes opened wide, and she saw one of the boys from her school doing this to her. She forgot his name, but it might have been kyle.

"mmfmhffm!" amber tried to scream.

The guy laughed as he lowered his face to one of her juicy mounds and began to lightly bite the skin there, leaving marks. Amber struggled against him but he was too strong . His mouth went from her heaving chest down her belly. He stuck his tongue and swirled it around her belly button, licking her sweat.

"mm, sweet as candy," he said in a sinister voice. "i can't believe I get you all to myself..."

Amber was so scared that she was shaking. She knew this was a bad, bad idea!

Eventually, tho, the guy let her mouth go so he could undo his pants. She looked down and saw something big and hard under the fabric, and got even more scared. So she screamed. She screamed at the height of her lungs, as high as she could.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING RAPED!"

"SHUT UP!" the guy said, and hit her on the face really hard. Amber began to cry. "i'm gonna fucking kill you when i'm done!"

just then, though , she heard a car driving really fast and then its wheels screeching on the street above the creek. Just then, a young man with blond hair, a yellow shirt, and black pants ,came running down the hill with a gun! He pointed it at kyle and said "you leave her alone, you sick bastard!"

the guy got off amber and backed up, hands in the air. Amber jumped up and ran to her clothes and backpack and hide behind the boy with the gun. She was very scared. She was looking for her phone to call the police.

"don't call 911!" the boy said, though.

"what? why not! He just tried to rape me!"

"because you have to trust me!"

amber didn't know what to do. Just then, she looked up, and the kyle was gone. Amber was upset that he got away.

The boy saw it too, and put the gun away. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"yeah, i'm fine... actually, maybe not. He hit me in the face" amber said and started to cry again.

"where do you life? I'll take you home."

"thank you," she said, and couldn't help but notice how cute he was.

Amber went to the top of the hill with him, and saw a sexy new yellow camaro with black racign stripes! Whoever this guy was, he must be rich, she thought.

The boy got into the driver seat. "come on, don't be scared. Its just a car"

he opened the door for her and she got in.

sorry this first chapeter is so short! I hope you liked it tho! More to come~ REVIEW PLS!


	2. Chapter 2

amber got into the car. She took a big whiff and noticed that it smelled like leather and slightly of flowers or open fields. Well, that would make sense because the inside of the car was all leather. Amber sat down in the warm, comfortable seat, inhaling the delicious smell and feeling completely at home with thissgorgeous stranger .

And then to her surprise, the door closed on its own! She made a small squeak in surprise and looked over at the boy in the driver seat. "i didnt know camaros could do that!" she said with a big smile

"yah my car is...special"

amber couldnt take her eyes off him. He was so pretty. He was lean and tall, but with some muscles. And his blonde hair swept in front of blue eyes that were like pools of liquid saphhire. She kept looking but then turned away suddenly realizing that shed stared to long at him. She blushed.

"you know, I can't belive I was almost raped just now!" she said, tryign to change the subject.

"i'm pissed that bastard got away" the boy said angrily. His hands made fists. "i could've got him, too! We could have taken him to the police so that he couldn't do this to anyone else"

"that would be horrible if he raped someone else" amber whispered . "im glad you saved me, though! Im glad you were close by and heard me."

"me too" he said smiling.

"whats youre name, mr. hero?" amber asked

"Bum... I mean... Brandon" he stuttered. She thought it was cute.

"im amber"

"that's a pretty name, amber. Nice to meet you!"

"you too!"

"now were do you live so I can take you home" Brandon turned on the car and the engine roared to life. Amber thought there was something different in the sound of this cars engine, but she ignored it.

"4510 mesa street" amber said pointing in the direction of her house.

They started driving down the road.

"so...what do you like to do, brandon?" amber said tucking a shiny tress behind her ear.

"i uh I like.. workign out? I guess you could call it "training""

"omg really? That's awesome! What kind of music do you like?"

"i love arcade fire and owl city.. oh and minus the bear!"

"owl city is one of my favorite bands" amber smiled "fireflies is one of my favorite songs right now! I have it on my top playlist"

"me too!"

the two of them giggled. The drove up to amber's house. Her mom was home.

"are you going to tell your parents what happened?"

"nah... they'll just freak out and send me to a bunch of doctors and stuff. Well I better get going" amber opened the door of the car and got out. "it was really nice meeting you brandon" she miled

brandon got out of the car and strode over to her . Her breath caught in her throat he was so tall and cute!

"what would u say if I asked you out?" he said in a low voice with a white sparkly grin.

Amber gasped. "a date?"

"ya! Don't you know what a date is?" he laughed

"of course I know!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"how about I pick you up tomorrow nite at 7?"

"7 sounds great" she giggled. "heres my number so you can call me when your here...i don't want my parents to know i'm going out with a boy"

"why not? They dont understand?"

"they get all weird about it. They'd wanna meet you first, and your parents, and blah blah blah. It's stupid"

"that is kind of crazy... I think you can take care of yourself"

"that's what I try to tell them! They just don't listen. Oh well."

"ok so I will call you when I get here and wait for you to come out"

"ok!"

"goodnight brandon" amber smiled with straight teeth, eyes shining.

"goodnight amber,"

just then he pulled her in for a hug. His big strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Theyre body heat coming together. It was heaven.

Unfortunately, he let her go and waved when he went to get back into the car

amber waved back and went into the house .

* * *

things are going to get exciting now! REVIEW PLS


End file.
